Hiding Inside The School!
by Azn Wuvs Yooh
Summary: Idols Attend A A School  Called Shinhwa High, There You Can See Their REAL Personalities...  Heechul x Sohee x Yesung ...With Bits Of Yoona A The Antagonist


**So This Is My 2nd Fanfic..My First One Was A Fail With A Total Of 6 Hits =w=**

**I Tried Putting Extra Attention Into This One..Im Afraid I Made It Wierdd o.o**

**Urrg Anyways, I Hope You Enjoyy (:**

Ahn So Hee, a 10th grader. When she isn't on stage being the Wonder Girl's maknae, who is she really? Of course, just your average every day nerd that sits in the back of the classroom. She goes by her fake name at school, Ahn Ji Eun. Yup, just your average "Hannah Montana" of Shinhwa high. "Ji Eun" always had her hair up in a messy bun and wear thick glasses so that no one can see her eyes. She doesn't wear make-up or wear all her fancy clothes. If someone had been told that this Ahn So Hee and Ahn Ji Eun were the same person, they wouldn't believe you.

Kim Hee Chul, a 12th grader. Known to the kpop world as a feminine member of SuJu, also know as Shinhwa High School's casanova. A total king ka. Known for getting in bed with half the school's girl population. He doesn't even bother to hide who he is from everyone, because everyone knows. Girls still go to have their chance with him, knowing that he's not going to be there the next day. Arrogant, rude, selfish, short-tempered, I could go on forever talking about all the bad qualities of Kim Hee Chul.

Kang(Last Name Made Up) Yesung, also a senior. Also, another member of Super Junior. He attends Shinhwa High just like any other regular student would. With an "A" average and a handsome face, not to mention that he's also a star, girls adore him. Girls ask him to go to bed all the time, but he isn't like Hee Chul. He calmly declines it and pretends it never happened. He hasn't gone out with anyone, and doesn't really speak to people much. He stands up for those who are getting bullied from HeeChul, but other than that he doesn't really act like he know Hee Chul at all. I guess you could call him a "Mysterious knight in shining armor?" So he doesn't talk to anyone at all, except for this one girl. Especially close with this one underclassmen called Ahn Ji Eun. He doesn't know about her secret, but he knows there's something special about her.

Im Yoona, an 11th grader. Also a student at Shinhwa high. She could easily be called the world's greatest actor. Yoona has two separate attitudes. The "nice" one on the tv screen, and the bipolar bitch who wouldn't lift a finger if you were dying. She can act nice at times, but its only to attract a guy. She's like every guy's dream and every girl's enemy. Everyone in the school knows about her bad temper, so no one even attempts to approach her. Your dead if you step in the way of Im Yoona. She can make your life worse than you could ever imagine. Doesn't talk to anyone except other idols within the school.

**Now That You Know All The Details, Shall We Begin? (:**

* * *

><p>So Hee made sure she had her glasses secured onto her face as she ran through the gates of Shinhwa high. <strong>"Crap I'm late again!"<strong>, she yelled out in frustration as she ran inside the building and towards her classroom. She had spent too much time working on her homework that morning. Being an idol, it was hard to keep up with schoolwork and business.

With her books held in her hands, So Hee ran through the halls trying to push pass people. Then she accidentally bumped into someone and got pushed back hard enough to fall onto the floor. Her books flew out of her hands as she landed on her butt. The girl she had bumped into also fell beside her. Then the girl lifted her head and So Hee could see who it was. Oh god, it was Yoona.

Yoona snapped her head around to look at the person who had enough nerve to bump into her. She stood up and glared at the girl. **"What the fuck do you think your doing?"**, she yelled as she kicked one of the girl's books aside. **"What if I had landed on my face? Do you know how much an idol's face is worth?"**, she grew louder as she spoke. A couple people standing around in the hallway turned their eyes to see what had happened. Many stared at So Hee with wide eyes. So there was a girl with enough guts to bump into Yoona? This girl was surely gone for! Yoona hated being touched.

So Hee felt her face get hot from embarrassment. Of all people in this entire school, why did it have to be Yoona? She scrambled up and bowed at a ninety degree angle. **"S-Sorry! I-I-I d-didn't m-mean to. Honestly, I didn't see you there!"**, she stuttered out. So Hee had heard plenty rumors about what Yoona did to people that annoyed her. She was afraid of what Yoona would now do to her.

**"Yah, underclassmen. You think a sorry is going to be enough?"**, Yoona yelled, getting angrier by the second. **"Look at how dirty you are! I'm going to get lice or something from you! Do you even wash that greasy hair of yours?"**, Yoona yelled as she kicked another one of So Hee's books aside.

Laughters arose as Yoona spoke. So Hee turned redder and stared down at the floor. She really didn't want to be in this position. **"S-Sorry.."**, she stuttered again. These were the consequences of being an idol. As much as she wanted to break free and tell everyone about her cover, it would mean that she would be letting go of some of her only freedom. She quietly bit her lip and stared down at the floor in disgrace.

Yoona was pissed. She was just about ready to lash out at the girl. As she was about to speak more a foot stepped out from the crowd and in between So Hee and Yoona. **"Yoona sshi. That's quite enough. Please leave Ji Eun alone."**, said Yesung's deep voice.

Yesung walked over to So Hee and looked at her staring at the floor. He walked around the crowd and picked up her books from the floor. Then he gently held So Hee's hand and pulled her away from the crowd and down the hall.

Anger rushed through Yoona as she watched the back of the two walk away. Yesung! Why did that guy have to show up just then. She was in the mood to break someone's face. She cursed and then made her way out of the crowd.

Yesung walked with So Hee to the roof and then let go of her hand. **"Ji Eun ah, what just happened back there? What did you do to make Yoona so mad?"**, he asked with wide eyes. He knew Ji Eun wasn't the type to go get much attention.

**"I didn't do anything! I swear, that girl's the devil!"**, she whined as she shook her head. **"She was all like, Why did you bump into me! Do you want to die!"**, So Hee yelled out as she tried imitating Yoona's actions.

Yesung laughed at her failed Yoona attempt. **"That sounded nothing like her."**, he stated as he chuckled.

**"Sunbae, you know Yoona sunbae well don't you? Aren't you guys in the same company?"**, she said as she looked down from the roof. It really was a great view. **"Is Yoona sunbae always like that? She's so scary.."**, she muttered as she looked away. So Hee remembered when she had met Yoona before on a tv show. Yoona had been so nice to her then, now it was like she was a completely different person.

**"Yoona acts differently when she's at the company."**, he said chuckling. He looked toward the direction she stare off at and sighed. It was nice to be in a school just relaxing without having to worry about work or anything.

**"Ah.."**, So Hee muttered as she pushed her glasses up. Luckily, they hadn't fallen off during that mess.

Yesung turned around and saw So Hee pushing her glasses up. **"Ji Eun ah, why are you always wearing those thick glasses? No one can see your eyes. I bet if you didn't wear them, you'd be really pretty."**, he said as he stared at the glasses. They bothered him for some reason. **"How about you and I go looking for contacts after school?"**, he asked sincerely.

So Hee jumped up and took a step back as Yesung began to speak of her glasses. She held her hands up against her face in a defensive position. No way would she get rid of the glasses. If they were gone, her cover would easily be blown. So Hee didn't want that. She shook her head against the idea. **"N-No! These glasses are fine! I don't need contacts!"**, she said sounding abit jittery.

Yesung looked at So Hee curiously. He could tell she obviously didn't want to take off her glasses. Why was she so against it? Was there something wrong with her eyes? Maybe she had a lazy eye or something. **"Now that I think about it, I haven't ever seen you without your glasses.."**, he said as she leaned in towards her. **"Can I see you eyes?"  
><strong>

**"N-No!"**, she yelled as she stepped back from Yesung and held her glasses tightly against her face. **"You really don't want to look at my eyes! T-they look..wierd!"**, she suddenly bursted out.

Yesung took a step closer to her. **"Oh really?"**, he asked with a smirk. He slowly drew closer and closer to her as she kept on taking steps back. Eventually, she was against the wall and he was coming closer. As he lifted his hands up to grab the glasses, a bell suddenly rang. The late bell!

So Hee shot up as she heard the sound. **"Ah. I'm late!"**, she yelled as she picked up her books from the floor and ran to the stairway. **"Bye sunbae, I'll talk to you later!"**, she yelled as she began running down the stairs. She had to get to class right away! She knew that Yesung could slowly take his time and go. The teachers let him loose because he was an idol and he had alot of work. Idols never got in trouble. So Hee sighed and continued running.

By the time So Hee got to class, her teacher was infuriated. **"Ahn Ji Eun! What do you think your doing coming to class this late. You might as well not have come at all!"**, the teacher yelled. Snickers arose from the back of the class.

So Hee bowed down at a ninety degree angle. **"I'm sorry. I got caught up in something this morning a-"**, the teacher cut her off before she could continue. **"And now your disrupting my class? Get out! We don't need you in here. Come back for the next class period!"**, she yelled in anger.

The whole class was filled with ooh's and laughter. So Hee quietly left the room and sat outside the class. This was the first time that she had been kicked out of class, ever. Today just wasn't her day. _'If only I told everyone I was really Ahn So Hee of Wonder Girl's I wouldn't be treated like this..'_, she thought to herself. Then she shook her thoughts away. No way would she tell anyone. That would be like selling away her freedom. She shook her head and stood up from where she sat to go to the bathroom.

On her way there she heard sounds coming from a janitor's closet. It sounded almost like someone was trapped in there. She rushed over to the door and flung it open. Her eyes grew about ten times their size as she saw what was going on in there.

There was a girl that was half naked and her lips were locked with a guy that had his face hidden within the light. The guy's hands were in places that they shouldn't be in. The guy pulled his tongue out of the girl's mouth and then turned so he could clearly see So Hee. That was also where So Hee could see him. Her eyes shot open as she looked at the familiar face of Kim Hee Chul.

**"Oh, its just some hobae, I thought you were a teacher or something.."**, he muttered as he stood up and calmly walked over to So Hee as if nothing had happened at all. **"If you keep our little secret here, I'd be glad to see you tommorow after school."**, he said with a smirk. **"I don't usually go for the "nerdy" type, but I can make an exception on in awhile.." **As he spoke, the girl that he had been playing with had picked up her clothes from the floor and gotten changed back.

So Hee stood motionless. No way! This was really Hee Chul? She had talked to him before after tv shows and stuff, he didn't seem like the type to do these kinds of things. He was so nice! H-He had even said that he was So Hee's fan and stuff. This stared at him through the thick lenses of her glasses, speechless.

**"Looks like your frozen from shock."**, he chuckled and petted So Hee's head. **"You heard me, if you stay quiet, I'll even go to bed with you."**, he said with a devilish grin. He was way to proud of himself.

So Hee shook her head and regained her senses. **"Are you crazy? I would never do that! T-That's nasty!"**, she yelled as she took a step back. So Hee had never even thought about that kind of stuff. She hadn't even ever had her first kiss! She took another step back and stared at the two. **"I-I'll tell the p-principal on you t-two!"**, she stuttered out as she looked back and forth between the two.

Hee Chul laughed and shook his head. **"Your gonna snitch on me?"**, he chuckled again. **"Haha, go ahead. I was giving you the easier opportunity, but if you want to, I don't mind."**, he said as he shrugged. **"Your missing your once in a lifetime opportunity"**, he added in as he leaned towards her. Then he slowly lowered his head to her height and pressed his lips against hers.

So Hee stood motionless without making an utter sound. What was this? W-Why was he doing this? A million questions ran though her mind all at once. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked at the girl that he had just been playing with. **"I found a new toy. I was getting bored of you anyways."**, he said as he pulled his arm around So Hee. The girl obviously got mad. She pushed him out of the way and walked away.

Hee Chul laughed as he watched her walk away and then pulled his arm off of So Hee. **"Haha, that was fun. Looks like I've found myself a new toy. Well then, I'll see you tommorow."**, he said with a small wave as he walked away.

So Hee shook her head and stared blankly at the wall. She was the only one in there now. _'W-What j-j-just h-happened?'_, she asked herself as her hands drew up to her lips. Her fingers brushed against them. _'H-H-H-He j-just k-kissed me...'_, she said with her eyes wide open. She didn't know what to be feeling other than suprised. Then a sence of anger followed shortly.

_'He just kissed me! That bastard! That was my first kiss!'_, she thought as she punched the wall beside her. So Hee shook at the mere thought of it. She shook her head walked out of the janitor's closet. **"That's it! After all that happened today and this, I'm not just going to let this go. Kim Hee Chul, you better watch out! I'm going to get you back!"**, she yelled through the halls as she headed to the bathroom, where she cleaned her lips about a thousand times with soap.

* * *

><p><strong>So How Was It?<br>Blehhhh, I Dont Even Know Anymoreee DDD":  
>Did You Guys Like It? Comment Please?...<br>**


End file.
